1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure is generally directed to child or infant seats, and more particularly to a head support for an infant's or child's head when used with such seats.
2. Description of Related Art
It is generally acknowledged that an infant's head should be supported until the infant develops the physical capability to support his or her own head. Supporting an infant's head not only aids in the comfort of the child, but can also help to avoid injury. Older children also can benefit from use of a head support. Many car seats, strollers, and other infant seats offer some capability of supporting an infant's head. Some infant seating devices are configured to accommodate differently sized infants and children. Adjustability is often accomplished by moving the hard goods to change the seating angle or recline angle, by manually relocating the belts of a child restraint system, or by raising or lowering a head rest section of the hard goods. Some seats have a belt positioning or locating feature provided as part of the hard goods.
Other child head supports are known in the art that are designed as a soft goods item and which can be used in various infant seats. One known support in particular is a tubular pillow sewn directly to a pad. A central portion of the tubular pillow does not adjust relative to the overall length of the pad or in relation to an upper end of the pad. Only the ends of the tubular pillow adjust outwardly. Often the position of the entire support must be altered to accommodate different sized children so adjustability is limited. Some head supports are designed for use only with infants and others for use only with toddlers, for example.